jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hanix2002/Szkoła nienormalna!
Cześć :D No więc... ten blog będzie...dziwny xD Ale myślę że wam się spodoba *_* '' ''Ciekawostki: * Hiccstrid będzie ^^ * Czkawka i jego przyjaciele mają po 16 lat. * Na początku mają wygląd z JWS , a później z JWS 2. * Blog będzie o czarach i potworach. (te zdanie was zdziwiło :D ) 1. Mieczyk i Szpadka mówią o nowej szkole 'Czkawka' Dziś zdjęcia. Ten dzień nie będzie łatwy. Będą mnie rzucać papierkami i... nie wiem czy tam jeszcze. Szpadka: ...no mówię wam! Czkawka: O czym mówicie? Sączysmark: A ty czego tu? Czkawka: Boo, wiecie, tak szepczecie... i chciałbym się do dowiedzieć. Szpadka: Nie twoja sprawa! Śledzik: Niech się dowie! Może on będzie tą osobą co pójdzie z nami? - uśmiechnąłem się -. Mieczyk: Eh. Dobra! Nie dawno do miasta są plotki o jakiejś dziwnej niewidzialnej szkole. Parsknąłem śmiechem i powiedziałem: Czkawka: Już wam wierzę - do nas podeszła blondynka o niebieskich oczach, Astrid. Taka ładna i,i ahh...-. Astrid: Co on tu robi?! Śledzik: Mówimy m szkole. Astrid: Ta historia jest zmyślona. Ja się w to nie mieszam. Pa. Sączysmark: Pa mała - wysłał dziewczynie całus, ta mu pokazała by się puknął w głowę -. Szpadka: Dobra Czkawka, spadaj. Czkawka: Spoko,spoko. Śledzik: Dlaczego jesteście dla niego nie mili? Jest taki jak my! Sączysmark: Ale wszystko psuję! Mieczyk: Mi raz balona pęknął - z jego oka popłynęła łza - nazwałem ją Miecia. Sączysmark: Wszystko będzie dobrze, brachu? - zaczął klepać kolegę po ramieniu -. Mieczyk: Jest dobrze, jest dobrze. Szpadka: Ta twoja "miecia" jest głupia! Mieczyk: Nie wasz się tak mówić na moją żonę! - bliźnięta zaczęły się bić -. Sączysmark: Dobra, ja spadam, idę do mojej dziewczyny. Śledzik: Ona nie jest twoją dziewczyną. Sączysmark: Zazdrościsz! Pieszo poszedłem z papierkami we włosach do domu i zobaczyłem mojego złego tatę. Mam karę? Za mój charakter? Nie cierpię mojego ojca. On mnie nie kocha. Chciałbym czasem uciec z domu i nie wracać. Raz tak chciałem, ale mnie złapał. Stoick: Jak tam zdjęcia? - a po co on się pyta? -. Czkawka: Dobrze poszło - dalej już nic nie odpowiedział tylk pił kawę i oglądał serial "Szkoła" -. Wziąłem mój telefon i wpisał nazwę mojego miasta oraz historię o tej szkole. To co tam pisało zdziwiło mnie. Szkoła mieściła się na tej samej ulicy co mój dom. Chciałem to sprawdzić więc sprawdziłem adres i poszedłem tam. Tata wogólę nie zobaczył jak wychodziłem z domu. Dobra, jest. Chwila? Tu nic nie ma. Tia i oto ta piękna szkoła. No cóż, Mieczyk mówił że jest niewidzialna, warto zobaczyć. Działka na której mieściła się ta "szkoła" była gigantyczna. Walnąłem nogą w "powietrze" i coś mnie walnęło. Czkawka: Ałć! - coś na mnie spadło - Co to? Deska? Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem duży czarno-biały budynek z brązowym dachem. Czkawka: ... Aaaaaa! - biegałem w kółko aż do czasu gdy walnąłem się o jakąś kobietę-. Kobieta: Dobry wieczór. Czkawka: Jest dzień? Kobieta: Już nie - nad moją głową pokazało się czarne niebo z błyszczącymi gwiazdkami. Czkawka: Jak ty to zrobiłaś? O, i dobry wieczór. Kobieta: To magia - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie -. NEXT Czkawka: Magia nie istnieję, to tylko sen! - krzyknąłem -. Kobieta: To nie sen. Jesteś pierwszą osobą która odkryła to miejsce. Czkawka: To, jest ta szkoła? Kobieta: Tak, teraz wybierz 5 osób które powinny być w tej szkole. Czkawka: Ja nie mam przyjaciół. Kobieta: Osoby z którymi dziś gadałes? Czkawka: Śledzik,Sączysmark,Astrid,Szpadka oraz Mieczyk. Kobieta: Chcesz żeby z tobą byli? Czkawka: Śledzik to spoko chłopak. Niech będzie. Kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała osoby o których powiedziałem. Sączysmark: Aaaastriiiid! Pięękna! AAA! Gdzie ja jestem?! Astrid: O kim ty śpiewałeś?! Szpadka i Mieczyk: Hahaha! Astrid, mocno uderzyła Sączysmark w brzuch i w nos. Mieczyk: Nie no, Sączysmark, ty do mam talent idź! - śmiał się razem z siostrą dalej -. Astrid: Chwila, gdzie my jesteśmy? Kobieta: Mam na imię Sara, dyrektorka niewidzialnej szkoły. Śledzik: Więc ona jest prawdziwa? Czkawka: No, chyba tak? Sączysmark: A ten będzie z nami?! - wkurzony wskazał mnie palcem -. Sara: On was wybrał. Mieczyk: Tia, i teraz obudzę się z koszem na głowie, a obok będzie moja siora. Szpadka: Mamy ten sam sen jak oni brat! Mieczyk: Ale faza. Sara: To jest szkoła im. Borka Pechwskiego! Był znanym czarodziejem. Sączysmark: To my tu będziemy się uczyć magii! Dawaj różdżkę, chcę wyczarować Astrid męża który ma na imię SĄCZYSMARK! Mieczyk: Twoją żoną będzie Szpadka! Szpadka: Już przegiołeś! Z tym idiotom! - siostra Mieczyka zaczęła go bić -. Sara: Chodzcie za mną. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale gdy pszechodziliśmy zapalły się świece. Cały korytarz był czarny a okna zasłonięte. W pewnej chwili walnąłem się o jakiegoś pana. Czkawka: Przepraszam. Mężczyzna: Nic nie szkodzi, każdy we mnie wpada - uśmiechnął się do mnie ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech -. Sączysmark: Ej! Niezdara! Idziesz?! Czkawka: Eh. Tak. Astrid: Ta szkoła jest niesamowita. Dlaczego nikt tu się nie uczy? Sara: Bo żadna osoba jej nie znalazła. Teraz ten młodzieniec znalazł tą szkołę - kobieta wskazała na mnie ręką -. Sączysmark: Gdzie ten młodzieniec? Sara: No wasz kolega, Czkawka. Astrid: On nie jest naszym kolegą. Sara: A. To przepraszam. Teraz wam pokażę pokoje. Śledzik: A co z naszą szkolą i domem się pytam? Sara: Coś się zrobi. Śledzik: A jeślimy my się nie chcemy tu uczyć, a jeśli, a jeśli?! Sara: Spokojnie. To wasze pokoje. Każdy parami. Sączysmark: To jaaa z Astrid. Sara: Pierwszy jest Czkawka. On znalazł to miejsce. Astrid: O nie. Czkawka: ... Sara: Więc kogo wybierasz? Czkawka: Śledzik i Astrid? Śledzik: Jest! Dobrze że nie z bliźniakami. Astrid: Muszę z nim?! Sączysmark: Więc ja muszę z bliźniakami? Nie mogę z Astrid? Sara: Nie, idzcie się rozgościć za godzinę idzecie spać. Każda para zamknęła drzwi. Pokóje były nieduże. Białe ściany, ładne łóżka. Dobrze że nie jestem z ojcem. Śledzik: Ciekawe czy będzie tu więcej uczniów. Astrid: Napewno. Czkawka: Ja idę się przewietrzyć - otworzyłem balkon -. Myślę wciąż o mojej matce. Ojciec mówił że nie żyję. Umarła w wypadku. Ja wciąż myślę że żyję. Pewnego dnia byłem na wycieczce z moją klasą, miałem 8 lat. Chodziliśmy w parach w lesie. Ja się zgubiłem ponieważ Sączysmark uciekł. Krzyczałem żeby ktoś mnie znalazł ale nie usłyszał nikt. Zacząłem płakać. Obok mnie stała jakaś kobieta. Spytała czy się zgubiłem. Po chwili spojrzała na moją brodę i wypowiedziała moje imię. Skąd ona znała moje imię? Może jest moją matką. W chwili gdy chciała coś mi powiedzieć przyszła moja wychowawczyni. NEXT 'Astrid' Ja muszę z tymi głupkami spać?! I to jest okropne! Ja se leżę w łóżku , a po chwili jestem w jakimś innym miejscu. Jakaś obca kobieta mówi mi że muszę sie tu uczyć, pozostwiam wszystko i kropka?! Najgorsze jest to że muszę być z Czkawką... nie cierpię go. Śledzik: Astrid, coś się stało? Może opowiem ci fragment z książki o smokach? Astrid: Smoki nie istnieją. Śledzik: W tej szkole istnieją. Czytam o niej 'o szkole' '''i mówią że każdy uczeń ma smoka. Astrid: Już ci wierz... Aaaaaa! - do naszego pokoju wszedł niebiesko-żółty smok. Sara: To jest Wichura. Astrid: C,C,Co?! To jest sen! Sara: Rasa Śmiertnika Zębacza. To jest smok dla Astrid. Resztę smoków dam jutro. Astrid: A po co mi go teraz dajesz? Sara: To jest dziewczyna, a jesteś z 2 chłopakami. Więc powinna zostać z tobą. Astrid: Noo, dobrze? Czkawka: Już jestem. Astrid: No i? Sara wyszła z naszego pokoju , a ja weszłam na telefon i sprawdziłam stronę Scott'a (twórcę Five Night's at Freddy's). Będzie FNAF 4?! Jest napis "Was it me?" i zdjęcie nightmare Bonniacza! Łał. W rogu pisało 10.31.15. Będzie w hallowen czyli 31 października. Bardzo fajnie, ale ja nie będę mogła ściągnąć bo siedzę w tej dziurze. Tą dziurą jest ta głupia, durna szkoła! ''BRAWO! BRAWO! UDAŁO MI SIĘ WEJŚĆ NA KOMPA! Jestem ciut przestraszona :( Przez Belch&Berf :( Pokazała mi Jeff'a :( A ja się go boję xD '' ''No cóż...łapcie next'a :D'' '''NEXCIOR ;3 'Sączysmark' Ja... zaraz... z nimi ... nie .... wytrzymam. Mieczyk: To moja poduszka! Szpadka: Nie prawda! Moja! Mieczyk: Moja! Szpadka: MOJA! Sączysmark: Morda w kubeł! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co? Sączysmark: Jest północ, a ja chcę spać. A WY MI TU WRZESZCZYCIE!!!! Szpadka: Nie ma problemu będziemy cicho. Sączysmark: Wreście. .... Szpadka: Ej brat, on śpi - nie spałem - zrobimy mu kawał? Mieczyk: Spoko Sączysmark: Słyszę was. Mieczyk: NOSZ! ~ RANO ~ 'Astrid' Jest rano. Może powie nam o wszystkim wreście ta Sara. Wogólę, czego będzie nas tu uczyć? Magii? Zamiana w jakieś potwory? Nie wiem vampiry? Ta szkoła jest idiotyczna. Powiem to pierwszy raz, chcę wrócić do szkoły! Na początku myślałam że tu jest piękinie, ale nie. Śledzik ciąglę chrapał. Wichura wciąż warczała. A Czkawki nie było... w łóżku? Gdzie on? Sara: wyjdziecie już? Mamy nowych uczniów. Śledzik: Ile ich jest? Sara: Trzydzieści cztery. Ok idzcie już do klas. Astrid: Przepraszam, pani Saro. Sara: Słucham? Astrid: Wie pani gdzie Czkawka? Sara: A nie jest u was? Astrid: Nie. Sara: Napewno się znajdzie. Gdzie się pewnie włuczy. (Jak myślicie? Gdzie Czkawka? :O ) Sorka że krótki ale mam pełno PD :'( Next jutro CHYBA!